pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Sharon i Sheryl Rainsworth
﻿''Witajcie!'' Tym razem spóźnione (niestety komputer postanowił utrudnić mi życie) tłumaczenia. Tutaj jest profil Sharon, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice z 18.5, a tutaj skany 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Sharon Rainsworth Wiek: 23 lata (Fizycznie cały czas 13.) Wzrost: 157 cm Lubi: herbata, ciastka, romanse, woda różana, dyskusje, drażnić Gilberta Nielubi: Vincent, owady, słabo parzona herbata Mocne strony: rozbijanie nosa Xerxesowi Słabe strony: kuchnia, szycie Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Rzęsy...? Zawsze panikująca partnerka Breaka musi mieć świadomość, że dobrze wygląda. Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 51 w skanach, ramka na dole Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Superbohaterka? Musi zostać zaobserwowana jej zdolność manipulacji Ozem i Gilem oraz krótkie trzymanie Breaka. Panna ma sposoby! Wśród głównych bohaterów, Sharon, pojawia się naprawdę rzadko, więc puściłam parę w 28 rozdziale: narysowałam ją z każdej strony! tom 7, rozdział 28, strona 17 Jej osobowość skrywa wiele ciekawych aspektów! Q&A Powiedz nam: Sharon! Q: Kiedy zaczęłaś używać harisena? A: Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, uczyłam się podstaw od mojej matki i babci. Q: Szczerze, ile ty i Break macie lat? A: Ludzie o czystym sercu się nie starzeją. Q: Jeśli ty i twoja babcia brałybyście udział w walce na hariseny, która z was by wygrała? A: Nie miałabym szans z moją babcią. Q: Jakie książki mogłabyś szczerze polecić? A: Ostatnio wydaną serię Lady Sylvia i jej kundle! Naprawdę polecam! Q: Z twojego punktu widzenia, jakie są urocze punkty Xerxesa? A: Prawdopodobnie to, że jest dorosły, a wciąż zachowuje się jak dziecko. Od zawsze jego nieustępliwość mnie zdumiewała. Q: Nie chciałabyś, żeby twoje piersi były nieco większe? A: Myślę, że takie jakie mam są dobre... Xerxowi się podobają... (spojrzenie) tom 11, rozdział 42, strona 4 Q: Czy masz jakiś ulubiony smak herbaty? A: Raczej nie, smak zależy od mojego humoru. Swoją drogą, Xerx i Reim robią niesamowitą herbatę. Q: Gdyby Alice była twoją młodszą siostrą, co byście razem robiły? A: Trzymałybyśmy się za ręce, spacerowałybyśmy po ogrodzie, czytały razem, jadły obiady, a ja wycierałabym jej usta, brałybyśmy razem kąpiele, a potem szły spać w jednym łóżku! Q: Jaki typ mężczyzny ci się podoba? A: Zamiast kogoś perfekcyjnego... Ja... Podoba mi się, jeśli mogę z kimś spędzać czas i jest on trochę bezradny... Tak, to mi się podoba. Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Och... Chciałabym zatańczyć z Xerxem. Co prawda ciągle go uczę, ale nigdy nie mieliśmy czasu, by zatańczyć do końca piosenki. tom 12, rozdział 49, strona 22 Szkice of mine, strona 57 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design charakteru + szkice Sharon Szkic obok czarnego pola: Sharon: Jesteś naprawdę niepoprawny! Grr... Break: Och, nie... Oz, Gil, Alice: Nawet Break nie ma z nią szans! Tekst na czarnym tle: Zmieniłam swoje zamierzenia co do niej po premierze drugiego rozdziału. Początkowo Sharon miała normalnie urosnąć przez te 10 lat, ale nagle w moim sercu pojawił się pomysł na stworzenie duetu nastolatków: ona i Oz. Szkice cz. 2 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Sharon (Dół - góra, prawo - lewo) Szkic razem czytany od prawej do lewej.: Panel 1: Bez tekstu. Panel 2: Break: Przepraszam, milady. SFX: łap Sharon: Huh? Panel 3: SFX: tmp Panel 4: Break: Czy to w porządku, że jestem do niczego? Panel 5: Sharon: Tak długo jak jesteś przy mnie, tak. Tekst na czarnym tle: Pewnego dnia zdecydowałam się narysować scenę pomiędzy Breakiem i Sharon w rozdziale 62. Kiedy narysowałam to w moim szkicowniku, abym mogła dopasować go do strony, okazało się, że wyszedł mi komiks czytany od lewej. Sharon: ? Mała Sharon: Proszę, przeczytaj mi tę książkę <3 Xerx <3 Break: ... SFX: --ugh--stop-- Sharon: Xerx Szkice cz. 3 Wewnątrz odręcznie narysowanego prostokąta: Sharon i arystokracja Odręczny tekst: Sharon i Break są kontrahentami, których ciała przestały się starzeć. Oznacza to, że nie mogą normalnie pokazywać się na przyjęciach. (Chyba, że w służbie Pandorze, wtedy nie ma problemu.) Istnieją pogłoski, że czasami, na przyjęciach, ukrywa swoją tożsamość i udaje daleką krewną księżnej Rainsworth. Na lewo od płaczącej Sharon: \\Ale to przyjęcie z Pandory, więc wszyscy ludzie mają już swoje lata i stają się samotni!// Pod płaczącą Sharon: Jest prawie z tego samego pokolenia. Wewnątrz wykropkowanego pola: Wewnątrz odręcznego prostokąta: Szkic Sharon Odręczny tekst: Mimo, że jest pokorna, posłuszna, odważna... i... starsza od Vincenta?! Vincent: Jestem wdzięczny za twoją decyzję, panienko Sharon. Tekst na czarnym tle: W początkowych projektach, Sharon miała poślubić Vincenta z politycznych powódek. Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Panel 8: Break: ...Skończyłaś już czytać, milady? Sharon: Tak! Tym razem głównym bohaterem też był mroczny książę! Również powinieneś to przeczytać, Break! Break: Nie, nie. Jestem dobry. ---- Profil of mine, strona 68 w skanach Sheryl Rainsworth Wiek: Co? Jesteś zainteresowany wiekiem starszej pani? He, he, he... Może jak się poznamy, to ci wybaczę, że pytałeś? (łup☆łup☆łup) Wzrost: 160 cm Lubi: wszystko, co jest modne, herbatę, ciastka Nielubi: tajemnic Mocne strony: besztanie Słabe strony: tajemnice W ramce pod spodem: Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Groźna babcia! Ta starsza pani powoduje, że książę Barma trzęsie się ze strachu. Oprócz harisena w jej posiadaniu jest także maskotka Janta. Uwielbia iść z biegiem czasu... tom 8, rozdział 32, strona 11 ---- Ranking Echo of mine, strona 174 w skanach, pierwsza ramka DUMNE CESARZOWE i ich legendarny autorytaryzm... Echo: Sharon odważyła się traktować Oza oraz jego towarzyszy jako "nisko urodzonych". Czasami jej charakter robi się podobny do babci Sheryl. Według zdobytych przeze mnie informacji, niekiedy miła twarz księżnej zamienia się w maskę demona... Nawet Alice przeszedł dreszcz i jej zwierzęce instynkty nie zostały oszukane. Uświadom sobie! Mając swój harisen, Sheryl jest w stanie kontrolować księcia Barmę... Miejsce 1: księżna Rainsworth Sheryl: Czego się boisz, moje dziecko? Jestem miła dla mądrych ludzi. Za to już mniej dla idiotów. He, he, he... PLAYBACK Niesamowite! Jestem szczerze poruszona takim pokazem siły. Ta energia jest przekazywana z matki na córkę u Rainsworthów... Miejsce 2: Sharon Miejsce 3: Alice Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 182 w skanach Tekst na pasku po prawej: Retrace VII Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 9 Tekst w prostokącie pod Królikiem: Rozdział 6 Tekst obok: Parodia Hearts!!! Czyli manga, która pozwala wyżywać się autorowi!!! Królik: Witam wszystkich... Tutaj królik-ksiądz, gotowy do służby! Dziś to ja posumuję dla was poprzedni rozdział! Tekst w ramce pod Alice: Mięsożerca Alice: Co to za typek? Tekst w ramce nad Ozem: Osoba dawno nie widziana Oz: Mam wrażenie, że go już gdzieś widziałem... Tekst w ramce nad Gilem: Szalony strzelec Gil: Znowu królik... Królik: Oz powrócił z Otchłani, strasznego więzienia skrytego w ciemności... Aby zrozumieć co się stało, postanowił pomóc Alice w odzyskaniu wspomnień, które mogą zawierać odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie! Alice: IDŹ! PROSZĘ! Oz: Jeej ♥ Jeszcze ♥ Królik: W związku z tym wraca na miejsce, gdzie odbyła się jego Ceremonia 15 urodzin... Jednak, kiedy przybyli na miejsce, powitała ich Zwei, jeden ze szkarłatnych żniwiarzy, którzy wtrącili Oza do Otchłani! Zwei: Hi, hi, hi, hi! Królik: Po unieszkodliwieniu Ravena, Zwei czerpie przyjemność z uświadomienia chłopca, że spędził 10 lat w Otchłani... a Raven to jego oddany sługa, Gilbert! Alice: Czyli to tak! Oz: Zaintrygowało mnie to... Gil: Mnie też... Królik: NIEEE!!! NIE DOTYKAJCIE UBRAŃ!!! HIIIIII!!! Gil: Zamknij się! Biedny... Przecież go boli... Tekst w prostokącie pod Gilem: Hipokryta Tekst na czarnym tle: Autor pragnie zaznaczyć, że Królik nie ma nic wspólnego z "Pandorą Hearts". Omake of mine, strony 192-193 w skanach Tekst na górze strony: Bonus niepublikowany w tomach • wybór I Tekst: "Czekają na ciebie różne przyszłości..." "Dajmy na to..." "Wskazówka na twojej pieczęci zatoczy pełne koło..." "Albo..." "Uda ci się udowodnić twoją niewinność i pozbędziesz się pieczęci..." "Czy może..." "Po prostu wypełnię swoje zadanie..." "Ale w tym przypadku..." "Twoją zbrodnią..." Tekst na górze strony: Bonus ukazał się w numerze z czerwca 2006 w magazynie GFantasy i ogłosił pojawienie się Pandory Hearts Tekst: "Jest twe własne istnienie!" "..." "Pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy..." "Nigdy nie wiesz..." "Co znajdziesz po drodze!" "Tak było, zanim czas się zatrzymał... Pandora Hearts Nowy, oczekiwany cykl Jun Mochizuki już od następnego numeru w naszym magazynie! Kolumna specjalna of mine, strony 133-136 w skanach Na górze strony: Dzięki Lottie, dowiecie się, który z przystojniaków z "Pandory" pasuje do ciebie! Pandora Hearts in love ♥ Hej, dziewczyny! ♥ Pozwólcie, że sprawdzę do kogo z mrocznego świata "Pandory Hearts" pasujecie. Gotowe? No to do dzieła! START Chciałabyś być bohaterką. TAK → idź do pyt. 1. NIE → idź do pyt. 3. 1. Wolisz być panem niż służącym. TAK → idź do pyt. 2. NIE → idź do pyt. 4. 2. Masz tylko jednego, prawdziwego przyjaciela. TAK → idź do pyt. 5. NIE → idź do pyt. 3. 3. Kiedy spotyka cię nieoczekiwana sytuacja, panikujesz. TAK → idź do pyt. 6. NIE → idź do pyt. 8. 4. Nawet kiedy jesteś sama, nie nudzisz się. TAK → idź do pyt. 9. NIE → idź do pyt. 10. 5. Masz jakąś rzecz, którą wszędzie ze sobą bierzesz. TAK → idź do pyt. 3. NIE → idź do pyt. 7. 6. Możesz spać gdziekolwiek kiedykolwiek. TAK → idź do pyt. 7. NIE → idź do pyt. 9. 7. Uwielbiasz słodycze! TAK → idź do pyt. 10. NIE → idź do pyt. 8. 8. Nie lubisz punktualności. TAK → idź do pyt. 11. NIE → idź do pyt. 13. 9. Kiedy się czymś zajmiesz, jesteś poza kontrolą. TAK → idź do pyt. 13. NIE → idź do pyt. 12. 10. Uwielbiasz niebieski TAK → idź do pyt. 14. NIE → idź do pyt. 11. 11. Chodzisz w kapeluszach. TAK → idź do pyt. 16. NIE → idź do pyt. 19. 12. Lubisz słuchać muzyki lub grać na instrumencie. TAK → idź do pyt. 14. NIE → idź do pyt. 15. 13. Łatwo jest cię doprowadzić do płaczu! I łatwo się upijasz... TAK → idź do pyt. 18. NIE → idź do pyt. 14. 14. Twoim ulubionym bohaterem Świętego Rycerza jest, oczywiście, sługa Edgar. TAK → A. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. NIE → F. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. 15. Od wołowiny czy wieprzowiny, wolisz zdrowego kurczaka! TAK → idź do pyt. 17. NIE → idź do pyt. 18. 16. Uważasz, że jesteś dobrą aktorką. TAK → E. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. NIE → idź do pyt. 19. 17. Uwielbiasz, gdy ktoś cię drapie. TAK → G. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. NIE → idź do pyt. 19. 18. Jesteś gotowy poświęcić się dla kogoś. TAK → idź do pyt. 19. NIE → B. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. 19. Masz obsesję na punkcie swojej siostry lub swojego brata. TAK → D. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. NIE → idź do pyt. 20. 20. Masz silny instynkt macierzyński, ciągnie cię do ludzi, jesteś beztroska i dziecinna. TAK → C. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. NIE → H. Przeczytaj definicję pod spodem. Lottie: Przewróć stronę pod spodem aby poznać rezultaty. Pandora Hearts in love ♥ Rezultaty testu Ten test wykorzystuje metodę stworzoną przez Lottie. Ale dziewczyna nie bierze odpowiedzialności za ewentualne nieporozumienia w sprawie wyników. A: Oz Przez swój instynkt macierzyński, przyciągasz chłopców młodszych od siebie. A oni nie opierają się twoim maślanym oczom. Jesteś wrażliwa! B: Starszy brat Vincenta (Gilbert) Ten facet jest prawdziwym frajerem. Wstyd! Przypomina trochę Glena. To co ci się w nim podoba to sprzeczność jego charakteru z prawdziwą naturą. Szalone jest bycie bezużytecznym! C: Jack Vessalius Przyciągają cię chłopcy, którzy mają doświadczenie z kobietami. Będzie o ciebie walczył, nawet jeśli otaczają cię inni! Prawdą jest, że ma romantyczne oblicze, ale ja wolałabym podeptać go moimi szpilkami... D: Vincent Ma źle w głowie, czy co? Musisz czuć się bardzo samotna, żeby przyciągali cię tacy faceci. Ten maniak przenosi całą swoją miłość na brata, więc jeśli cię zauważy, będziesz najszczęśliwszą kobietą! E: Szalony Kapelusznik (Break) Podobają ci się ekscentrycy żyjący we własnym świecie. Jednak... Ten człowiek jest wyjątkowy: nie dość, że chodzi z lalką na ramieniu, to w dodatku z nią rozmawia! Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne? F: Adopcyjny brat Vincenta (Elliot) Ten chłopiec jest zbyt bezpośredni. Trenuje, więc pewnie jest cały dzień spocony! Dobrą stroną jest to, że z pewnością jest szczery i uczciwy. Ale jeśli liczysz na mężczyznę stale zakręconego, to lepiej uważaj! G: Kot z Cheshire Uwielbiam kociarzy. ☆ Są oni zarówno fantastyczni jak i posłuszni. ☆ Zbyt słodko... Ale lubisz pokazywać pazurki! Prawda? Musisz być trochę masochistyczna, nawet jeśli uchodzisz za despotyczną dziewczynę. H: Pan Glen (Oswald) Ty i ja mamy takie same gusta. Idealny mężczyzna musi być silny, cichy i energiczny, a jego rzadkie uśmiechy przyprawiają nas o zawrót głowy! I te małe, niebieskie kwiaty... Aaaach... Glen jest taki doskonały... ---- Następna w kolejności jest Lacie. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało pomimo spóźnienia... Wielkie dzięki dla wszystkich, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach